The Story of Blackavar
by Juuhachi
Summary: The title says it all, really.


It was quiet all through the warren. The bitter silence hung over them, opressingly.   
They could never go outside unless it was their time. They were watched, and they feared.   
The other rabbits were larger and stronger than they, and they knew they could never really   
escape. Well most did anyway. The few that haven't given in, and lost the will to live,   
still held a small token of hope that maybe one day they wouldn't live under General   
Woundwort. Perhaps then they could feed as normal rabbits do, whenever they felt like it,   
not when their mark said so. Not when it was a certain time of day.   
  
Blackavar sat in the corner in the back of the warren. It was horribly crowded and he   
couldn't really take it anymore. More so than anything right now, he wished to become a   
member of the Owsla. He wanted to be in the favored group of rabbits. Even if General   
Woundwort was an evil rabbit, he really wished to be strong. He wished to feed when he   
felt it was necessary and get all the other privileges that came with being in the great   
and mighty Owsla. Soon the General would choose an addition. Not one of the Owsla, per   
se, but at least someone to help Captain Chervil. This would be a great opportunity for   
him, after all, if he did well as a Junior Owsla member. The chances of him being   
promoted would be much higher.  
  
It was about time for them to feed now. A sigh left him and he hopped up to the surface   
along with the other rabbits. He glanced around for a moment, happy to be out of the   
warren and up into actual fresh air. The sky was growing steadily darker, but it was such   
a nice night anyhow. He wished he be above ground more often. The second he got into the   
Owsla he would spend as much time above ground as he possibly could.   
  
"Have you heard? They chose somebody to fill the spot for General Chervil," one of the   
Owsla members says to another.   
  
"Oh? Have they? Who's the lucky rabbit?" the other asked.  
  
This was the moment of truth. The moment that his life could change drastically in one-way   
or another. Is it possible that this day he could wonder about as he pleased? He could   
protect Efrafa with all of his might. This could be the best day of his life... Or perhaps   
the worse. But, who else would they choose? Is there another as strong as he? He didn't   
pay all that attention to the other marks and there is a chance that there's another...   
After all he's not even fully blooded Efrafan. His father was a member, even in the   
Owsla, but his mother was not... They wouldn't hold that against him, would they?   
No, of course not... Why should they do that? No, never...  
  
"Yeah, they chose, Avens. I think it was a pretty good choice, myself."  
  
He froze. His whole body felt like ice. This wasn't quite what he expected...  
No, they didn't do that to him... They chose someone else. He was a rather powerful   
rabbit and yet... It wasn't enough, they chose someone else... His father was in the  
Owsla but even that wasn't enough. It couldn't have been him. He knew he was a good  
rabbit... Wait. He isn't full Efrafan. They knew that... They had to have known.  
This had to be why! They knew it was in his blood to hate them, even if he wanted to  
be Owsla. Inside he was conflicted... But no longer. They chose against him for   
something as simple as his blood, his lineage... No, now he knew his place. The side,  
which was his mother, tells him to hate Efrafa... And so he shall.  
  
As usual, he went back inside after silflay. He was angered beyond belief by this injustice.  
This was the ultimate chance and it was gone over something as stupid as who his mother was.  
There could be no other reason. None.  
  
"You all right, Blackavar?" a feminine voice asked. He turned to notice Hyzenthlay watching  
him. She was quite different from some of the other does.   
  
"Not really."  
  
"Anything I can help with?"  
  
Blackavar sighed. "Nothing, nothing..."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Avens?" Hyzenthlay asked, giving him a sideways glance.  
  
"... Actually yes. I may as well say... I'm angry that they didn't choose me to be Junior  
Owsla... I won't have much of a chance to be in the Owsla now... But... If we can get away  
from here... Then we could have our own warren...  
  
"Hmmm... They never said we couldn't go away, with permission I mean. Really, we need it.  
The warren is so crowded these days... Some of the other does are beginning to absorb their  
children before birth... This isn't good...  
  
"I know... It would be better for all of us if we can get some of the does away..."  
He said. "Not only that, but then I could get away from this place" he thought.   
  
"We'll have to go up and speak with the council soon, then. It's a nice, idea"   
Hyzenthlay said. Soon, everyone headed off to sleep. Not much to do around there anyhow.  
  
***  
  
A few weeks later, Hyzenthlay hopped up to Blackavar and said quite excitedly, "We're going  
to be able to meet with the council! They're sure to let us head off to start our own warren.  
The place is so crowded, they couldn't possibly make us stay here!"  
  
"I hope you're right... They have us all in here, as if we were prisoners... They may not  
let us go," Blackavar said, glancing at Hyzenthlay.  
  
"True... But, we must think positively! As long as we speak well with the council, they  
should, at least, listen to our demands."  
  
"We can hope, after all."  
  
"The meeting shall start soon, Blackavar."  
  
"We're meeting with them today?! But... I thought we'd have a little more time to prepare..."  
  
"We don't need to prepare, we'll do fine. After all, this should be easy. Even they should  
be able to understand when a warren is just too full."  
  
"I suppose you're right..." Blackavar said slowly... His thoughts wandered for a moment.  
The council, could very well see it their way, and decide to allow them all to head off on  
their own, into the wild. Yet, these rabbits have treated them like prisoners, so they may  
not ever let any of their slaves go... Even if it gets even more crowded. They don't seem to  
understand that rabbits need to go outside more often than we do now, so, maybe they won't   
understand the need to more room. We'll see, then.  
  
***  
  
Hyzenthlay and several other does put up a good argument. Any rabbit with any sense could  
have seen that. They spoke the truth of the conditions of the poor does. Some of the  
children were being absorbed and things were not going to be right until either the warren  
was extended or some rabbits moved out. Any sensible rabbit could have seen that.  
  
"Your request has been denied." Those words couldn't have possibly come from a sensible rabbit.  
Not in any way or form that could have been seen. No, they seem to choose the suffering of  
the people over any other solution. Of course they fear the extension of the warren as it just  
may attract humans and they must never let them find their warren... This could be understood  
but why must they refuse to allow anyone to leave?  
  
The head rabbits of Efrafa had to be power-hungry. It was the only thing Blackavar could  
really come up with. They wanted control over all and didn't want them to leave their sight  
even for a moment. Constantly, the rabbits and watched and constantly, they're afraid. There  
is nothing they can do... Or is there?   
  
Escape would never really be a possibility, to some. There are always guards, or somebody out  
watching, and waiting to chase any foolish rabbits. No, no escaping couldn't be a solution...  
For anyone other than Blackavar. He daydreamed of a daring escape where he hops past all  
opposition and heads off to freedom. He was a large rabbit after all and could possibly even  
get past the Owsla! He doubted he would get anywhere if General Woundwort were involved though. This would take great skill… Great skill that he believed he had. Yes, he would try to escape. He will run into the wilderness, the next good silflay, and be as a bird, flying away from the coming winter.   
  
Since he had evening silflay it will be easier trying to escape... He'll run off through the  
wilderness by night, and escape away from all of their rules and regulations. He wished he   
could take some of the does with him but, no, it'd be better to run by himself. Maybe he could  
find some does out in the wilderness that could serve their purpose in life. Yet, he still felt  
bad for the ones, which would remain in Efrafa. Their lives will always be run for them...  
And if the population problem didn't find its end then they will never produce young. He  
wished so much that he could take them... Yet, that is impossible.   
  
Evening came across the lands. It was time for silflay. It was cool that night and he enjoyed  
the feeling of the air on his fur. It made him feel a bit better to be out of the stuffy hole  
and into the night. The sky was clear and the grass tasted even better than usual. Then again,  
that is probably because of just how nice this night really was. The grass was the same as was  
there just the night before. More than anything else he wanted to stay out, and never go back  
in.   
  
Glancing around quickly, he looked to see who was out. Just Campion. If he was going to  
escape, he must do it now. Quickly, he glanced around once more, and upon noticing nobody he  
hopped for it. He hopped quickly into anyone who tried to stop him and sprinted off into the  
wilderness. If he could just make it far enough away from Efrafa... Then he'd be free. No  
more marks, no more feeding when told to... No more oppression. He had to make it. He had to  
be free. He had to.  
  
Blackavar didn't make it to the wilderness. He didn't make it to freedom. Apprehended by  
Campion, he was taken back to Efrafa, knowing full well, that there was a good chance that he  
would die. He tried to escape and why should they allow him to live? Death appeared before  
him, and he was afraid.   
  
***  
  
The day the council met was a grim day. Fear overwhelmed him as he waited to be taken into the  
room... He glanced around a little and saw that there were some prisoners apprehended. He  
felt pity for them. They were free rabbits running wild in the world and they came too close  
to hell. Now, they were sucked into it and could do nothing to get themselves out. If even  
himself, couldn't escape, then who really could? No, no, it was all hopeless. All of it.  
  
He hopped into the council meeting and found stern faces. Fear took control of him and his body  
shook. The sight of Woundwort struck fear deep into his soul. This was it. It was over.  
Woundwort will rip his throat out where he stood.   
  
"So, you tried to escape Efrafa? Nobody leaves, without our saying so," Woundwort said, glaring  
down at Blackavar.  
  
"Sir, the place is so crowded... I was just taking up space... I didn't think you would chase  
after me so... After all, what is one rabbit when you have many more?" Blackavar asked.  
  
"What is one rabbit, you say? If I let you leave, the other rabbits are sure to follow.  
You are a citizen of Efrafa; you cannot leave at all. As you know, not a single rabbit here  
can change warrens if they wish. You know this, and you've shown it. After all, you wouldn't  
have tried to run away had you thought you could have gotten out any other way."  
  
"Even so, sir, I got scared. It hit me just how bad this place is and I wasn't thinking clearly  
sir... I hopped for the hills..."  
  
"This is a bad place? You are safe from elil! You are in a place, where nobody can harm you!  
How could you be scared?! You have rabbits willing to fight for your safety! That very  
statement alone could get you killed."  
  
At the mention of death, Blackavar began shaking harder. Soon, hot tears escaped his eyes and  
he begged, "Please! Have mercy! I don't want to die! I'll never try to escape again, just let  
me live!"  
  
"After all that has happened, today, I really don't think that I should."  
  
"Have mercy! After all I am a citizen of Efrafa, and if my being here was so important before  
then why should I be killed now? Just, please, I beg you... Please!"  
  
"Fine, you will have your mercy. Avens rip his ears to shreds. This rabbit shall be a warning  
to you all.  
  
With that, Blackavar's ears were ripped to shreds. The poor rabbit's spirit was broken, and  
he knew, once his purpose was filled, he'd die anyway. Though, even so, his spirit wasn't  
quite dead. It may have been broken, but it wasn't gone completely. It returned to him the  
night Bigwig came to him, as he was passing hraka, to tell him of a plan. A plan to escape   
the place, with him and the does... That is when he realizes that he has another chance...  
However, it is another story entirely. 


End file.
